Mass Effect: The Shepard Sisters
by naruto11222
Summary: In this story, Alex and Max shepard are twin sisters with biotics abilities and they both have become Spectres. This is going to Femlash, and all woman are paired with both Max and Alex Shepard. Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been thinking about adding another story to my collection and this is about Mass Effect story that deals with the story of twin sisters named Alex and Max Shepard. Both Max and Alex are biotic because their mother was expose to element zero while she was pregnant with both of them. Max and Alex had inhale the element zero while they were infants. Max was a Lieutenant Commander of the fleet and she lead a team, but she lost her entire team during the Akuze. Alex was a promoted to Commander after the battle during the Blitz and she have always consider herself a older sister to Max because she have always put her first before anything else. I am going to make them both Spectres and I am also going to them both lesbians to spice things up. Also this a all out couples of femslash and I will add some sex content in the later date.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Assigned to the Normandy**

There were three people looking at the record of every marines on their rosters. Their name are Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett, and Ambassador Udina and they was trying to find a perfect candidate or candidates to join to the Spectre. It was taking some time for them to find any marines that are capable to handle the ranks of the Specter, but Udina spotted two records of both Lieutenant Commander Max Shepard and Commander Alex Shepard and he looked at the records.

"Well, what about these two their last names are Shepard but they are sisters." said Ambassador Udina

"Both of their parent were in the military, but their father was shot while their mother took a retirement to raise your twin daughter." said Captain Anderson

"I saw the Holo Lieutenant Commander Max Shepard had lost her entire team on Akuze. As for the Commander, she had proved during the Blitz. She held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcement arrived." said Admiral Hackett.

"She is the reason that Elysium is still standing." said Captain Anderson

"We can't question her courage, but what about her sister. She properly has emotional scares." said Ambassador Udina

"Everyone has scare and that is why she is the best of the best. Max is a survivor and she had always count on her sister to help her to get through the dark times. Humanity need a hero and both of them are hero is their own right." said Captain Anderson.

"I'll make the call." said Ambassador Udina

=== Earth Space station ===

There was two women stand at the station and they were waiting for a ship to pick them up. On the left, a women had long black raven hair and wore a Lieutenant Commander black N7 outfit, but she carries a assault rifle and a pistol while the person on the right was a woman had long red raven hair and wore green and black Commander comfy N7 outfit, but she carries assault rifle and shotguns. They both had biotics in their blood and their names are Max and Alex Shepard. Max was looking at the stars and she was thinking about the mission on Akuze. Alex knew that Max wouldn't move on and she knew that Max still blamed herself for all those deaths, but she place her hand on her should.

"Hey Max, you really to get pass about Akuze okay. I know that you have blamed yourself for all those deaths, but I am your sister and I want you to be happy because we were assigned to the famous ship in the galaxy the Normandy. I heard that she is the fastest ship in the known universe and I know that you have been dying to see the engine for your own eyes." said Alex

Max looked at her twin sister and she had a smile on her face because Alex had always know what to say to her. Then they both saw the ship arrived at the station and they both started grabbing their stuff and gear. They were in awe from seeing the ship and they knew that being assigned to the Normandy was an honor for the both of them.

=== on board Normandy===

Then they both started to boarding the ship and they noticed that the ship was amazing to see on the inside. Max knew that she was going have a field day with the ship and Alex just happy to see the smile on her twin sister's face. They both saw the Captain of the Normandy and he had a smile on their face to see the both of them.

"Lieutenant Commander, Commander, welcome aboard the Normandy SR1." said Captain Anderson

*Salute* "It is an honor to aboard the Normandy, Captain sir!" said Max and Alex

"Easy girls, I know that both of you are so eager to see Normandy and her crew for yourselves." said Captain Anderson. "For now, you two relax and meet the crew."

They both salute to Anderson and they started to put their thing into their lockers and Max was getting excited to be on the Normandy. Alex knew that this was the best for the both of them and she noticed that Max was having her things already put up. Max couldn't help herself with the excitement in her body and she started looking at the ship from top to bottom. Alex knew that she have always love ship when she was little girl and Max was smiling over the whole ship.

"Come on, Alex. Lets see the ship." said Max

'Calm down, Max. We will look around the ship after we call mom." said Alex

Max just realize that they needed to check in to their mom and they was using their Omni tool to try and call her. They both knew that their mom want to see them. Then a image of their mom appeared on their Omni tool and Max had a smile on her face and so did Alex.

"Hannah Shepard here." said Hannah

"Hi mom." said Max

"Hey, mom." said Alex

Hannah was shocked to see that her twin daughters was calling her and she was surprise to see them. She almost cried to see them and Alex knew that she was trying treat the both of them like babies. Hannah just smiled at them both and she knew that they both had grown into fine soldiers.

*_Gasp*_ "Alex, Max, how are you two doing?" said Hannah

"Good. we have been assigned to the famous ship in the galaxy." said Max

"Max, just want to see if she can tweak the ships sensors more." said Alex

"No, I don't." said Max

"I am so proud of the both of you. I know that your father would be to. I remember when you two was little, I have always tell you both stories. Now, I looked at the both of you and I see that you two are going to work as a team." said Hannah

Both Max and Alex was sad that their mom had mention their father because he had died during the a ship attack and he went down with the ship. Max took it the hardest and Alex knew that their father's memory would live on with them and they knew that this was a good chance to see their mom.

"We have to go mom, but we will contact you again soon." said Alex

"Okay, make sure that you two watch each others back." said Hannah

They both nodded their heads and they all ended their calls. Max was happy to see their mom again and Alex was happy as well. They both started walking around the ship and they was introduce themselves to the crew and pilot named Joker. Max was starting to like the idea of being part of the Normandy. They both even saw a Turian named Nihlus board the ship as well, but he noticed that the both of them were on board the ship. He had read both of their records and he knew that it was time for the Spectre to reach out for humans to join their ranks. Then Max and Alex was informed by Anderson that they were going on a mission together to Eden Prime, but he didn't tell them about the mission. Then the ship went pass Jupiter and the ship was heading towards the relay.

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." said Joker

Both Max and Alex walking toward the cockpit and they was working pass people that was saluting to the both of them. They both was looked around for a moment and they saw a person walking passed them. He knew who they were because he read the mission reports and his name is Jenkins and he is a Corporal. He salute to the both of them while ship flew passed Neptune and head towards the relay.

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit." said Joker

Max was looking at some of the crew and she noticed that they was checking the ship's stealth drives and sensors. She knew that she was going to have fun looking over the ship. Then they both arrived to the cockpit and they watch as the ship was close to the relay.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in three... two... one..." said Joker

The ship went through the relay and both Max and Alex looking at the cockpit and they was the Nihlus was standing behind them. He was looking over but Joker and the Lieutenant's shoulders.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Draft... just under 1500 K." said Joker

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." said Nihlus

He started to leave and he looked at both Max and Alex for a moment. He knew that this was going for the both of them. Joker knew that this was going to be a hard mission for them all. Max was looking at the controls while the Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was looking at her for a moment.

"I hate that guy." said Joker

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him." said Kaidan

"Do you remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size a pinhead. So that's incredible! And besides, Speactres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Just call me paranoid." said Joker.

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." said Kaidan

"Yea, that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story." said Joker

"You always expect the worst, joker." said Alex

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?" said Joker

"But I thought the Spectres are on their own. Why would they send someone on a shake down run." said Max

"I agree with the Lieutenant Commander." said Joker

They was chatting up until they stopped talking for a moment because Captain Anderson contract the board. They were laughing among themselves and she saw that Captain Anderson was online. They knew this was going to be something for them to hear.

"Joker! Status report!" said Captain Anderson

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems are engaged. Everything looks solid." said Joker

"Very good. Try to find the comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." said Captain Anderson

"Yes, sir. Also brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way." said Joker

'He's already here. Tell Commander and Lieutenant Commander to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." said Captain Anderson as he ended the call.

"You got that, Commander." said Joker

"He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with mission. Come on, Max." said Alex

"The captain always sounds like that when he told to me." said Joker

"I don't see why not." said Kaidan

Max pouted because she was going to be in the debriefing with her twin. They both started walking towards the debriefing room and they both saw that Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas was argue about something. Max lookedd at the both of them and the doctor noticed that both Max and Alex was walking towards their direction. Then the corporal salute the both of them and he knew that he was bored.

"Commander, Lieutenant commander, are we going to be stay on Eden Prime too long? I am itching to see some real action." said Jenkins

"I am sure that you are kidding. You're actions leads me patching up crew in the med bay." said Dr. Chakwas

"Just calm down and have a cold head, corporal." siad Alex.

"Easy for you, commander. You prove yourself during the Blitz and your sister prove herself durning Akuze. I just want to show the brask what I can do." said Jenkins

Max was feeling sad that Jenkins had brought Akuze and Alex just looked at him. She knew that she had tried her hardest to get her sister out of depression state. Jenkins knew what he had says and he felt bad about that. Dr. Chakwas just wanted to change the suject just to cheer Max up.

"Is there something that the both of you need." said Chakwas

"The Captain wanted to see the both of us." said Ales

"Don't let us stop you, commander." said Jenkins

They both started to head towards the debriefing room and the door open up to them. Then they saw that Nihlus was in the room, but Captain Anderson wasn't here. Max feels unease about the turian and she knew to trust her feelings while Alex just looked at the room. Nihlus noticed that they were here and he knew that this was the opportunity for him to get to know them.

"Ah, Commander Alex Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Max Shepard. I was hoping that we got the chance to talk." said Nihlus

"About what?" said Alex

"About the planet that we are heading, Eden Prime. I heard that it is beautiful." said Nihlus

"They've say that it is a paradise." said Alex

Nihlus looked at the both of them for a moment and he noticed that Max didn't say a word the moment that she walked into the room. She was deep in thought about something and Alex just look at her. Alex place her hand on her shoulder and Max looked at Alex for a moment to see that her train of thought was gone. Nihlus was smiled at the sight of two sisters and he knew that they have been working hard to keep them out of their depression.

"Eden Prime is a symbol of your people. Proof that humanity can not only establish colorines across the galaxy, but also to protect them. But how safe are they, really?" said Nihlus

"What are you getting at?" said Max

"Your people are still newcomers, Alex, Max. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" said Nihlus

Then captain Anderson was walked in the room and he saw that they were here. He knew that this was time for them to know the real reason for coming to Edan Prime. Max and Alex was looking for some answers from nihlus, but they turned around to see that the captain was here.

"I think that it is time to tell both the Commander and Lieutenant commander the real reason why they are here." said captain Anderson.

"This mission is far more then a simple shakedown run." said Nihlus

"I knew that there was something that you weren't tell us." said Alex

"This no regular shake down run because one of team on Edan Prime had discover something. A beacon of some kind, but our scientist have scan it and they found that it is prothean." said Captain Anderson

"I thought that the Protheans dissappeared thousand years ago." said Max

"Their legacy still live on. The mass relay, the Citadel, and our ship drives, are all based on Protheans technology." said Nihlus

"This big, Max, Alex. The last time that humanity has discover something like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundreds years. But Eden Prime doesn't have a facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring it back to the Citadel for proper study." said Captain Anderson

Max was getting more and more interested in the mission and she looked at Alex to see that she was getting excited about the mission as well. Nihlus knew that it was time for him to tell that he wanted both Alex and Max to join the Spectres becasue he had read both of their records and he was impressed by both of them.

"Obviously, this goes far beyond human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space." said Nihlus

"I am always eager to have some extras on this mission." said Max

"Indeed LC." said Alex

"But the beacon is not the only thing that I am here for, Max." said Nihlus

"Nihlus want to see the both of you in action, Lieutenat Commander, Commander. He's here to evaluate the both of you." said Captain Anderson.

Max was looking at the turian and at her sister as confuse as ever. Alex was confuse as well because they both was just assigned to the Normandy and they are being evaluated by a Turian Spectre. They were knew that they have to work their hardest to impressed the Turian.

"Wow, we was just assigned to the Normandy for a while ago." said Max.

"But it helps to show we've working with." said Alex

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity needs a larger role in shaping interstellars policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authory. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." said Captain Anderson

Max was surprised to hear that the Alliance has been working their hardest to have a spot with the Counicl. Nihlus knew that this has caught both of their attention and he looked at the both of them. Alex and Max read about the Spectres when they were little girls and they even met an Asari spectre that helped their mom. She told them stories about her people and ancient Asari. She knew that they have biotics abilities and she taught them how to use it properly and she taught some of offensive moves like slam and charge.

"I have read both of yours and Max's records. I have put both of your names forwards to join the Spectre." said Nihlus

"I hope this is good for the Alliance." said Alex

"Earth need this, Alex. We're counting on you, both of you." said Captain Anderson

"I want to see yours and your sister's skills for myself, Commander. We will be on a lot of mission together." said Nihlus

"We're ready, Captain." said Max

Captain Anderson was explaining the details on how to secure the beacon and Max both Alex was going to the ground assault team. Then Joker received a massage from Eden Prime and he saw the massage. He knew that the Captain, Nihlus, Alex and Max needs to see for themselves.

"Captain, we have a problem." said Joker.

"What is is, joker." said Captain Anderson.

"It's a message from Eden Prime, sir." said Joker

"Put it on screen." said Captain

Then Joker transfer the message to the debriefing room and they were show to see soldier on the ground of Eden prime soemthing. Max and Alex noticed that there was geths were on the planet. There was a woman running and more the camera out of the way and she was firing at some of the geth. Then there was a ship in the sky and Alex and Max couldn't tell that it was a geth ship or not.

"We're underattack! Taking heavy casualities. I repeat heavy casualities! We can't... argh!... - eed evac! they came out of nowhere. We need-"

The officer was hit and he camera was pointed at the ship that was taking off. Then the screen were static and they lost connection. This was a going to complicated for them because the attack. Max noitced that this was no originally attack because could tell that the attack was planned out like someone knew the location to the beacon.

"Everything was cut out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There nothing." said Joker.

"Reverse and hold 38.5." said Captain

The videos was reverse and stopped at the large ship that was taking off. They all looked at it for a moment and they couldn't tell what type of ship that it is. Alex knew that this mission had got complicated because the geth was on the planet's surface.

"Status report." said Captain

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance in the area." said Joker

"Take us in, Joker. This mission just got a lot more complicated." said Captain.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." said Nihlus

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Lieutenant Commander, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up." said Captain

Max nodded her head and headed out to get both Kaiden and Jenkins the orders. Alex was looking at the ship once again to see that something about the ship was different from all the others ships. Max was at her locker and she was getting ready for the mission and she had her assault rifle and her twin pistols. Alex was at her locker as well and she was getting her assault rifle too and her shotgun.

* * *

**Okay, this the start up of this story and I will have more chapters updated soon. This chapter took me the longest to come up with. I hope this story is want your liking and I would like to ask that you Mass Effect fans what is going to be the first people that would have sex with both Alex and Max. Just put your answer in the Review and I will put them as a good thought. If you have question, don't hesitate to PM me on my profile and I will read them as soon as possible.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, I am back with the another chapter to this Mass Effect: the Shepard Sisters and this chapter will be a little be epic battle scene for the beacon. I am going out of a limb to have both Shepard being hit by the beacon. I don't own none of the Mass effect characters except for Alex and Max okay let get story started shall we.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Battle on Eden Prime**

Max, Alex, and the others was getting ready from the mission and the Normandy was arriving at the first drop zone. Nihlus was still at his locker and he was grabbing some of his gear that he need for the mission. Max was getting worry about the mission because she reflect on the mission on Akuze, but Alex needed to focus on their mission. Max shook her head to get the thought about Akuze out of her head. Jenkins and Kaiden was getting their guns ready and Captain Anderson had made it to the cargo hold. They was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Your team's concern is to secure beacon." said Captain Anderson

"What about the survivor, Captain." said Kaiden

Max was worry about the people and soldiers that are fighting for their lives against the geth. They was listening to Captain Anderson's battle plan to secure the prothean beacon. He knew that helping the survivors is their secondary objective and Alex saw that Max was starting to cool down and she knew that this mission will put them both to the test with their biotics ability. Then Jenkins looked to his right to see that Nihlus was geared up for the mission as well and he excited to see the Turian Spectre was going to help them.

"Nihlus? You are coming with us, sir?" Jenkin asked as he looked at the guns that Nihlus was packing.

"Someone had to help your people. Not all Turian hates humans and I will take the first drop zone while your team take the second." Nihlus answered as he ran off the ramp and he jumped down.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead and he will feed you all information on the mission, but for now radio silence, understood!" Captain ordered as everyone salute with serious looks on their face.

"He got his back, Captain." said Alex

"The mission is your now, Commander. You can take it from here." said Captain Anderson

The Normandy had made it to the second drop zone and they all touch down on the planet and they all saw that everyone building were on fire. Max knew that this destruction was everywhere and she knew that geth had destory most of everything. Jenkins was looking at his homeplanet was in ruins and he had a worry look on his face, but Alex knew that the geth will pay for their crimes. They had their weapons locked and loaded because they all knew that this was the enemies terriory and they wasn't safe. Kaidan was looking at the some alien creatures that was floading across the fields.

"What the hell are those?" asked Kaidan

"Gas bags, don't worry they're completely harmless." said Jenkins

"Hey Alex, can we check for some survivors?" Max asked as she looked at Alex.

"Sure, Maxie, we need to know what had happened to the colonists." said Alex as she receive a call from Nihlus from comm.

"_There are a lot burning buildings, Commander. I don't think that the colonists would survive this attack."_ said Nihlus

"Okay, just keep us posted, Nihlus." said Alex

They all started to wondering the planet, but Alex looked around to see that there was enemies, and she signal both Max and Kaidan to move to the pillars. Then she send Jenkins to the next pillar, but she looked at the sky for a moment because she heard something that was flying towards them. Max looked at the sky as well and she saw that there was geth droids heading towards them, but she noticed that Jenkins was out in the openings. Then the droids started fire upon him and every shot had broken through his sheilds.

"JENKINS!" Max yelled as she started shooting at the droids.

Alex and Kaidan return fire at the fly droids and they made sure that the droids was down. When the battle was over, Max ran to Jenkins and she noticed that Kaidan was looking over Jenkins' body and he knew that the corporal is dead. Alex knew that this wasn't the time for them to grief over the lost of one marines and Kaidan saw that the shots had broken Jenkins' shelids.

"He didn't stand a chance. Those shots had ripped through his sheilds." said Kaidan

"We will make sure that he get a perfer furenal, but I need the two of you need to stay focus." said Alex

"Aye, ma'am." said Kaidan

"Right, sis." said Max

They started to running towards the camp site, but they took cover to avoid being seen by the geth and Max spotted someone running her life while two fly geth drones was chasing her. She pulled out her pistols and she shot at the drones, but a group of geth was putting a person on the a device that looked dangerous. Then a spike went through the person body which killed them in a instant and the woman was shock to see her teammate was killed. She started running and some of the geth spotted her and she hid behind a pillar. Max saw that two geth was heading towards the woman and she saw that the woman had her assault rifle ready for a fight. Max had her assault rifle pointed at the head of the geth and then she pulled the trigger.

"Hey, Max how is your trigger finger?" Alex asked as she saw that Max's finger was twisting.

"Itching for a fight right now." Max answered

"Just wait for my signal." said Alex

Max waited until the geth was close in range for her to start shooting. Alex was looking at the geth carefully and she had her hand ready to signal Max to take the first shot. When the geth got close, Alex signal max to take them out. Then max started shooting at them and the woman looked up at the hill and she was surprised that reinforcement had arrive to assist her. The geth started to focus their concentration on the three of them while they took their eyes off the female soldier. Kaidan, Alex and Max used their biotics to take them down. When the battle was over, the woman was standing and saluting at Alex because she was showing her respect.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the two twelve, are you in charge here, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"Commander Alex Shepard of the Normandy, I am in charge of the mission and with me is my lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and my sister Lieutenant commander Max Shepard." Alex answered as she salute to Ashley.

"What happened here, Williams? Did you get hurt in the fight?" Max asked as she looked at Ashley for any wounds.

"A few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. We were going to double back to the beacon but we were ambush by the geth." said Ashley

"I thought the geth was never seen again?" Max asked

"They never seen from outside of the veil." Kaidan answered

"What happened to your squad, Williams?" Alex asked

"I don't think that the others made it. I am the only one left." Ashley answered

"Don't blame yourself, Chief. You didn't know what could've happened to them." said Max.

"Where is the beacon?" Alex asked

"I think that it is at the dig site." Ashely answered.

Alex looked at her sister and she could tell that she was in love with the gunnery chief. She knew that this was dangerous for Ashley to stay on her own and they could use an extra gun on their side. They all started to head towards the dig site, but they noticed that there were geth guarding the dig site. Alex wanted to play this part just right.

"Okay, I have an idea. Max, you took your sniper training at the Academy before right?" Alex asked

"Yeah, but I suck at it." Max answered as she had a sad look on her face.

"I can help you with the range." said Ashley.

"Okay, Ashely will helped Max setup the sniper on that pillar over there but stay out of sight." Alex ordered

Max and Ashely nodded their heads and they started to head towards their position. Ashely was helping Max to setup the sniper. Ashely made sure that they weren't seen by the geth. Alex and Kaidan was making sure that geth's sensors didn't pick them up as well.

"Okay, you just need to adjust to scope to three degrees and you have a clear view of the geth." said Ashely

Max looked through the scope and she saw that geth was standing around and she knew that it worked. Then she started to zone in on the target and Ashely was signaling Alex that they were locked and loaded. Alex nodded her head and Max was acting nervous because she shaking in fear just like she did at the academy. Ashely place her hand on Max's shoulder to calm her down and Max looked at her for a moment.

"It's okay to be a little nervous. I have the same experience back at the academy. Just adjust your angle and I'll tell you to shoot when we get the signal from the commander." said Ashely

"Right." said Max.

Then Ashely had setup Max's line of fire and Alex knew that this was going to be now or never and she signal Ashely to tell max to fire. Ashely nod her head and she told max to do it. Max pulled the trigger and the gun went off which it hit its target. Max was surprise that she had hit her target, but they weren't out of the fire just yet because there were more geth coming out of nowhere to check to see if who fire upon robotic comrade. Ashely ducked down from being seen and so did max. Alex was waiting for a moment for them to continue their business, but she was wrong when the geth started to send out scouts.

"Hey Kaidan, get your pistol ready." said Alex

"Why?" said Kaidan

"Because we are about to have a huge fight on our hands." Alex answered

Kaidan grabbed his pistol to get ready for a fight. Max switch to her assault rifle and she looked at Ashely for because she saw that Ashely was getting ready for a fight as well. When the geth got a little closer, Alex use her biotics to lift them off their feet. Max use that as advantages to start shooting at the geth, but she duck down because the rest of them started shooting at them. Ashely was using her assault rifle to kill them. Kaidan was shooting at some of them while ducking down as well. Max use her biotics to warp them to pieces and she use her pistol to shoot them in the head.

"This fight is getting us nowhere. Hey sis, can I use it now just to clear the table." said Max

"Sure just make sure that you eat your veggies." said Alex

Alex threw up a barrier to protect both Kaidan and Ashely while Max started cracking her neck and she started running. She was picking up speed while the geth was shooting at her. Alex knew that she need cover fire and she started shooting at the geth. Max had an aura around her and she in rage for some odd reason because she was using biotic charge and she was gathering some of the geth and she headed towards a pillar. She crashed all of them to the wall which cause her to hit her head pretty hard. She started to feel dizzy from using that attack, but Alex helped her to her feet,

"You okay, soldier?" Alex asked

"I think that I need to work on that biotic charge a little more, sis." Max answered

"That was amazing! I never thought that a biotic would be that strong. Man, I am so jealous of the three of you." said Ashley

"It can be a gift, but it is also a curse, chief." said Kaidan

They were at the dig site and Ashely was looking high and lower for the beacon. Alex set Max down on a rock to rest for a moment and she was helped both Gunnery Chief and the lieutenant. Max knew that this would help her relax from using that biotic charge.

"It's not here. It must have been moved." said Ashley

"By who? Our side or the geth?' said Kaidan

"It's hard to say." said Ashely

"Do you think that anyone would have survive the attacks." said Max

"If they're lucky, maybe they are hiding up at the camps." said Ashley

Max looked at her hands for a moment and she knew that she was feeling better. Then she stood to her feet and she was feeling excited. Alex was looking at Max with a dumbfound look on her face and she shook her head. They all started to head towards the camp, but Alex received a message from Nihlus.

_"Hold on, commander. There is a space port and I am going to check it out. Meet me there with your team."_ said Nihlus

"Alright, Nihlus. Be careful because we just lost Jenkins and we don't want to lose you." said Alex

"_That's horrible to hear. I will be extra careful. Nihlus out."_ said Nihlus

Then they both ended the com and Alex started follow the others to the camps. Max was looking around the camp and she noticed a lot of dead bodies everywhere. She was about vomit from seeing it but she hold it all in. Kaidan was at disgust from the dead bodies and Ashley was looking at the both of them.

"The geth hit this camp hard." said Ashley

"I think that this is not the place to search for survivors." said Max

"Be careful. This place is safe for now because there are no geth around. But it is a good place for an ambush so keep your guard up." said Kaidan

Alex was looking through a window and she noticed that there was no one inside and she knew that this was going to be hard. Max was looking at the bodies that was attach to the spikes and she was make sure that the body was dead by touching the hand. Then suddenly, she activate something and the spike started moving down, but the hand started moving and it grabbed Max. She screamed at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention while she shot the head off.

"They're not dead." said Max

"What?!" Kaidan said, looking at the undead body and he was shocked to see it for himself. "Oh my god. They're alive."

"What did the geth do to them." said Ashley.

"I don't know but they're mindless husk now. So, them no mercy." said Alex

Alex started shooting at the husk and Max was using her assault rifle on them, but the husk was filled with some aftershock of some kind and one of them grabbed hold of Max's rifle and short circuited it. Ashely helped her by shooting the husk in the head while Kaidan use his biotics to kill some of them. Max only had a pistol on her side now that her assault rifle does work anymore. Alex noticed a door that look like it was lock and she used her Omni-tool to hack into the door. The door was now open and she walked inside and she saw there was two people that was hiding inside.

"Humans, thank the Maker that you have come."

"Hurry, shut the door before they come back."

"Don't worry you both are safe." said Alex

"You're Doctor Warren. What are you two doing here." said Ashley

Max shut the door behind them and both Kaidan and her stood and watch from the windows to make sure that no one was here. Doctor Warren was explaining to them the reason that they was hiding the labs stations. Max was looking through the window to because she started to hear something that was coming towards the door and she grabbed Ashely's pistol to use as a secondary weapon.

"Shhh... we got movement." Max whispered, pointed at the window because she saw geth looking around the camp.

Alex and the others looked out of the window and they saw that Max was right about that and they remained quiet for a moment. The geth looked high and low for anyone that had arrived at the camps. Max noticed that something was off for a moment and she just realized that the door has been unlocked from her sister's hacking tricks. She was hoping that the geth didn't spot the door being unlock but she saw that the geth was leaving the camp site. Max sighed of relief that they were gone.

"Okay Doctor Warren, do you know what happened to the beacon." said Ashely

"I think that it was move to the space port this morning. Manuel and I stood behind to pack up camp that's when the geth started to attack this camp. The marines has gave their lives while protecting us." said Doctor Warren

"Okay, we need to get to the space port before more Geth gets in our way." said Max

"No one is safe the age of humanity is lost to us." said Manuel

"We better check in with Nihus to see if he has made it to the beacon." said Max

"Max is right, we should get back to the mission. Williams, can you take to the space port." said Alex

Then they started to head out and they started head towards the space station to meet up with Nihlus. Max make sure that the scientist wasn't found by the geth as she relocked the door behind them.

=== Nihlus ===

Nihlus was duck and covering behind boxes and crates to avoid being seen. He noticed that someone was here at the station with him. He came out from his hiding spot and pointed his gun at his fellow turian but the Turian was cover in cybernetics. He knew the other Turian was because he saw a Spectre symbol on the shoulder.

"Saren?" said Nihlus

Saren turned around to see that Nihlus was here ad he knew that he was on a important mission. He watch as Nihlus lower his weapon because he thought that Saren was a geth. Saren just smiled at him and he walked up to Nihlus.

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" said Nihlus

"The Council send me because they thought that you need some help with this mission." said Saren

"I don't like this. The situation is bad." said Nihlus

Saren was walking behind Nihlus and he noticed that Nihlus has his guard down. He knew that he needed to kill one of his fellow spectre. He pulled out his pistol and he pointed at the back of Nihlus' head. He was getting ready to pull the trigger and he had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." said Saren

"What do you me-"

The sound of a gun firing out was the last thing that Nihlus heard and he fell to the ground and he was losing a lot of blood. He never expected that Saren would betray him in cold blood. Saren started to walked off to the space port with the rest of the geth.

=== Alex and the others ===

Alex and the other was still heading towards the space station and they was making plenty of time because they didn't encounter any geth. Max felt a little unease that something terrible has happened and she'd heard a gun sound over from the space station. She wasn't the only one that heard the gun sound because Alex, Kaidan, and Ashley heard it as well. When they got to the bridge, Kaidan saw something it the sky and it was a huge ship.

"What is that? Off in the distance." said Kaidan

"It's a ship." said Ashley

"That is huge!" said Max

They all watch as the ship started to leave the Eden Prime's atmosphere and they noticed that the geth was at the station. they all took cover to avoid being seen by the geth and max looked around to see Ashley was hiding next to her and she was signaling Ashley to give a pistol. Then Ashley toss Max her pistol and she was make sure that max has caught the gun. One of the geth saw the pistol and they started to open fire upon them and they started to release the husk. Kaidan using his tech skills to break through their shields while Max was using twto pistols to shoot at the Husks. Alex and Ashley was holding their own against the geth but Alex noticed a huge bolder and she started shooting at it. Max saw what her sister was trying to do and she started shooting at the bolder as well. When they was able to free the bolder, the geth looked up to see the bolder was heading towards them. They were all crushed by the rocks.

"Man, that was some intense fighting with the geth," said Max

"You said it." said Alex.

"Commander! You might want to see this." said Kaidan

Alex and Max started walking towards Kaidan to see what he had found and when they got close, they both saw that it was Nihlus' body. Max looked away from the body and Alex knew that Max doesn't has the stomach from seeing person dead body. She watched as Max moved away from the body and she noticed that Max was shake is fear.

"A Turian. Was he was a friend of yours." said Ashley

Alex nodded her head and Ashley was looking at Max and she noticed that Max was vomiting for some reason. She walked up to Max to see if she was alright. Max just wipe her mouth and the tear from her eyes because she thought about her team on Akuze.

"Lieutenant Commander, are you alright." said Ashley

"Yes, I just don't have the stomach to see a dead bodies not after..." said Max

There was a sound that they all heard from the crates and Alex pointed her gun at the crate because she saw someone that was moving between the crates. Kaidan use his biotics to move some of the crates out of the way. Ashley noticed a shadow from the fire and she pointed at the far right of the crates.

"There is something moving behind the other stacks of crates." said Ashley

"Wait! I am one of you a human."

"Sneaking around like that almost got you kill." said Alex

"Yeah, I am sorry about your friend. My name is Cal and I watch as your Turian friend was kill in cold blood by another Turian. He called him Saren." said Cal

"We need to find the beacon before that other Turian does." said Alex

"Take the tram to the space port. I need to get out of here." said Cal

Then Cal was shot by a geth and everyone took cover from being hit. They all started to return fire at the geth. They was able to take down some of them, but Max noticed that rest of the geth was coming up the ramp and she started shooting at them. Alex had her barriers up and she was protecting Kaidan but she noticed that her sister was being overrun by the geth. Ashley knew that Max needed help and she started shooting at some on them to get Max some cover fire. Max moved to Ashley's location.

"Thanks." said Max

"No at problem." said Ashley.

Alex nodded her head and she started using her warps to knocked some of the geths offline. Kaidan had done the same thing to some of them while Max was using slam to crush the rest of them. They were able to take out of the scotting party. Max noticed that the geth was holding the tram off to pervent anyone from take it to the space station and she saw that there was some chemicals next to the geth. She aim her pistol at the chemicals and she'd fire upon it and the chemical got on the two geth.

"Nice work, Max." said Alex

"Thanks." said Max

They started to walk on the tram, but they saw there was more geth on the runway and it they was going to have some time to get pass them. Alex thought it would be a good idea for her to make the first shot which cause them the element of surprise. they shooting at the geth and Max looked at her sister with a angry looked. Alex just smiled at her and she kenw that Max was going to yell at her after this. They started shooting and taking cover at the same time. Max threw some gernades at them. They were able to take the tram and they activate the it to head the space station. Saren was walking towards the beacon and he looked at one of the geth and he knew that he was goiing to be the only one to have to knowledge of the beacon. He wasn't going to let anyone use it after he leaves.

"Set the charges don't leave anything evidence that we were here." said Saren

The geth was doing the ordered that Saren had given it and Saren start up the beacon and he started to recieved vision of the Protheans and some machine like was wiping them out. One of the geth saw the tram behind used by organics and they ready their weapons for a fight with them. Max used Ashley's sniper rifle and she saw that geth had set explosives everywhere.

"Demolition charges! The geth had plant them everywhere!" said Kaidan

"Hurry, we need to defuse them before they go off." said Ashley.

Max started defuse the first bomb and she was successful disarming it. She used her Omni-tool to locate the rest and she saw that the bombs was everywhere. She started running to find the rest, but she duck for a moment to avoid being hit by the geth. Alex started shooting at one of them and she signal her sister to run and that she'll cover her. Max knew that she could trust Alex. Alex, Kaidan, and Ashley started shooting to provided Max some cover fire. Max ran acrossed the bridge and she saw a bomb when she crossed. She defuse the second bomb and she use her Omni tool to locate the third bomb. The third was three meter ahead of her. Alex use her biotics to take out the sniper and she watched as max ran towards the third bomb. Ashley shot a few more geth and Kaidan was using his barriers to keep the bullets off his team. Max looked at her omni-tool to see that she had two minutes left and she was trying her hardest to defuse the third bomb in order to find the last bomb.

"Max, the last bomb in dead ahead but it is heavy guarded." said Alex

"We need get pass them before that last bomb goes off." said Max.

"How long do we have." said Kaidan

"A minute and fifth seconds." said Max

Ashely duck down to a crate to avoid a rocket that was heading towards her. Max used her biotics to lift the geth and both Alex and Ashley shoot at the floating geth. Kaidan knew that the elite geth was going to be a challenge for them because it had a rocket launcher and assault rifle. Both Max and Alex launched heavy warp at the elite geth to knock the shields down and it work. Kaidan use his omni tool to overload the rocket launcher and Ashley shot at the elite's head. Max ran as fast as she could because she looked at her omni tool to see that they have thirty seconds left and she knew that it was going to be close. She was working her magic on defuse the bomb and the timer was at three seconds. When the timer was set to one, Max defuse it which the timer stopped at one second.

"Damn, I am good." said Max.

"That's my Maxie. She is the best hacker in the known galaxy." Alex said, she hugged max as tight as she could.

Max knew that Alex was proud of her and she noticed that there was some geths leftover near the beacon. But she also notice some husk on the spikes and they needed to scure the beacon. They started shooting at the geth and the husk started to removing themselves from the spike. Alex and Max started shooting at the heads of the husks and they used their biotics to crushed the last two geths. When the battle was over, they all saw that the Prothean beacon glowing for some reason.

"A real live Prothean beacon. It is incredible." said Kaidan.

"I never seen it do that before." said Ashley

Max was looking around the station to see if there was more geth that was laying around while Alex was radioing the Normandy. Ashely walked towards Alex to some news on the Normandy's arrival. Kaidan look closely at the Prothean beacon, but the beacon was activated and it started pulling Kaidan close to it. Alex noticed it and she started running towards him. She jumped and she pushed Kaidan out of the way and she was the one that was being pulled into the beacon.

"COMMANDER!" yelled Kaidan.

"No! Don't touch her." said Ashley.

Max heared it and she started running to her sister to help. Alex started to recieve visions of something but when Max touched her, she started recieving visions as well and they didn't know what they mean. Their mind was starting to get overwhelmed by so many images of the Prothean being slaughtered my advance machine that they never seen before. The beacon started to overload and it exploded which knocked both Alex and Max unconcious. Ashley went to check on both of them while Kaidan was contacting the Normandy for a evact.

* * *

**Wow that took me so long to finish this chapter and it was a little bit long and I know that. I have been busy lately and I will have more chapter to all of my stories as soon as possible. Think that this story is going to be amazing. I have to go an some food in my gut. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review**


End file.
